


Holes

by Ekala



Category: Jyuuden Sentai Kyouryuuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo's pants have this really distracting hole, you see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 12, and there were holes, and Ian was thinking inappropriate things, and...

Ian didn't even notice it until they were back in the base. Nossan had work, Ucchi ran off somewhere, Ami and Souji had training - it was just himself and Daigo.

And a massive, tempting hole in Daigo's pants.

He didn't even really want to know how it had gotten there, but he couldn't help staring, watching the flashes of red underwear and tanned skin as Daigo bounced around.

Well, he couldn't leave _that_ alone.

Daigo froze as Ian slid up behind him, slipping a hand straight into the hole and squeezing his ass.

"You're so tempting, King..." Ian whispered into his ear, squeezing again and looping his other arm around Daigo, pushing up his shirt to run a hot hand over his chest.

"Ah, I forgot..." Daigo shivered as Ian tweaked his nipple, tongue lapping at his neck. "Ian...."

"Hmm?" Ian didn't pause for a second, trailing soft kisses up Daigo's neck while his hand slipped further into the hole, rubbing teasingly over his entrance.

"Nn... here?" He wasn't acting particularly adverse to the idea, arching into Ian's hands and breathing heavy.

Ian smiled, fingers dancing down Daigo's chest. "Everyone's gone... even Torin went off to do... something." He flicked open the red's pants, gently pushing him towards the table. "Unless you have some other objection?"

Daigo pulled away, but only to push down said pants and lean forward onto the table, legs wide, quite perfectly presenting himself, red underwear stretched enticingly. He grinned over his shoulder, wiggling. "Just be slow. Unless you hide lube in that magic jacket of yours."

Ian felt a bolt of heat, immediately moving to grope that well-presented ass, thoroughly enjoying the noises it caused for a moment. "I don't have any on me at the moment, no." He shoved his own pants out of the way, pushing forward until he was flush with Daigo, his arousal insistent even through the last two layers of cloth. "Too bad, though," he murmured, leaning down to kiss King firmly. His eyes were bright as he pulled away, smirking. "I'd love to make you _scream_ right now."

Daigo's eyes widened, an involuntary groan slipping out as Ian ground against him firmly. "Ah, please, just... _do it_ , Ian..." 

Well, who was he to refuse a request.

Ian slid both sets of underwear out of the way, slipping a finger inside Daigo, who whined and pushed back against it, head dropping to rest on his arms. Ian licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, the opposite of what he needed. He opened up Daigo slowly as he slicked himself, control snapping as his lover began rocking against him, noises muffled only by the bite he inevitably was forming on his own arm. Ian briefly regretted their positioning, but then remembered the last time he let Daigo leave visible marks, and pushed forward into him instead.

Daigo moaned, low and shaky, breathing purposefully steady. Ian grit his teeth, going slowly as needed, but it was torture - Daigo was tight and hot and the friction was perfect. He paused, as far as he wanted to attempt, his own breathing labored.

"King..." Ian shifted, leaning forward, one hand tangling with Daigo's, the other holding him steady. Daigo's breath caught as he moved, fingers twisting tight around Ian's.

They rocked together, Ian's free hand tracing patterns on Daigo's hip, breathing praises down his neck. Daigo dragged his hand closer, teeth digging into Ian's fingers, nails scraping at the tabletop. Ian gradually ramped up his speed, praises turning to moans, hand shifting to tug at Daigo's dick.

Daigo shook, biting hard as he climaxed, a loud groan slipping around his teeth regardless. Ian's vision blurred as Daigo tightened around him, following his lover over the edge in another thrust. 

Ian pulled away after regaining his breath, half-heartedly pulling his pants back on before flopping onto the nearest seat. "King..." He studied his hand, now covered in bitemarks. He didn't mind, except that he did. It was a complicated subject.

Daigo flopped over in a similar fashion after dabbing away the most obvious stains on the table, not even bothering with the pants. In fact, he pulled them off, inspecting the hole for himself. "Hm?"

Ian watched him, chuckling. Daigo was adorable, sitting there in everything _except_ his pants. Only he could pull that off. "Nothing. You need a replacement for those?"

Daigo hummed, brow furrowing. "Apparently. This hole's huge! Didn't think it was that bad."

Ian laughed, leaning back on the table. "I'll get you another pair. Just... put them back on for now, okay?"

Daigo grinned and nodded, bouncing up and back into them, scooting over to sit next to Ian. "Hey, Ian." Ian looked back at him questioningly. "Love you." He leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Ian smiled. "Love you too, King. We should get you some more pants, though. Before I molest you inappropriately again."

Daigo laughed, bouncing up and towards the teleporter. "Does it count as inappropriate if I don't mind it?"

Ian chuckled, refastening his pants as he stood to follow. "In public, yes, there are decency laws..."

"Ah, like what?"

" _King_..."


End file.
